They're not my parents? (Rewritten)
by JessicaG.1234
Summary: From They're not my parents? I decided to rewrite the story and fix some things I thought could be better. Main pairing will be ItaNaru and maybe some side pairings
1. Chapter 1

**They're not my parents?  
(Rewritten)**

"THINK FAST NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted from her spot as she swung a baseball bat, to what Naruto thought, was as hard as she could hit it. A dozen baseball clones hurdled towards Naruto. His eyes almost bugged out of his head at the speed the baseballs were traveling, but he knew if he didn't move now, he'd pay dearly for it. Using Chakra to enhance his speed, he quickly moved to the left, successfully dodging most of the baseballs, but not all. Three of the baseballs that came hurdling towards Naruto got him, one across his jaw, another at the base of his chest, and the last on his stomach. The impact sent Naruto straight through several trees before the force finally settled and he was stopped by one last tree. Naruto flopped to the ground in pain, his arm wrapped around his gut as his throat offered hoarse coughs. He shakily got up from his knees to his feet before he collapsed back to the ground.

"Are you ready to call it quits Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Chakra flowing from her hand to Naruto's injuries, replacing the pain with relief.

"No way! If Sakura-Chan made it through alive, I can too!" Naruto replied as he slowly got to his feet, inhaling deeply as his wounds quickly disappeared. He offered a big grin, to which Tsunade offered a glossy smile in return.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to try again? Sakura had to get excessive medical care during this..."

"With Kyuubi's and your medical help, I'll be able to take on this training a hundred more times!" Naruto told Tsunade, adjusting his forehead protector.

"Fine, get back to your spot Naruto, move it! " Tsunade demanded, quickly running with Naruto following behind her. Naruto stopped at the spot he was standing before, the collapsed trees all fallen behind him. Tsunade bent over and picked up another baseball from the pile she had laid out for Naruto's training. She held the ball firmly in her hand.

"I won't be holding back this time Naruto!" Tsunade warned before tossing the ball into the air.

_'SHE WAS HOLDING BACK!?' _Naruto thought as his eyes went wide.

Tsunade hit the ball as hard as she could, the ball and clones flying faster than Naruto ever thought. Before Naruto could blink, he had already enhanced his speed and was flailing to the right. The baseballs had scattered and Naruto barely dodged them. One of the balls drilled through Naruto's black and orange pants, barely missing his leg. Tsunade smiled at Naruto's successful dodge, although Sakura would've gotten the hang of it better than Naruto by now, Naruto still did a good job not getting pumbled again.

"YEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT BAA-CHAN!? I DID IT! WOO! I GOT IT! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS NUMBER ONE! YEAH!" Naruto cheered, running around the training ground.

"Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!," Tsunade barked at Naruto,"You made that by the skin of your teeth! You have no right to cheer unless you made that by a long shot!"

"Way to burst my bubble Baa-Chan..." Naruto replied with his posture slightly hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

Tsunade rolled her eyes before changing the subject,"Come on gaki, let's get back to the tower. I have a lot of paperwork and I need your help." Tsunade's mind quickly became exhausted at the thought of the paperwork she had to do, she felt her body demand for a drink of Sake.

"Right behind you Baa-Chan! But what should we do with the extra baseballs?" Naruto asked, pointing to the pile of baseballs on the grassy floor.

Tsunade had to think for a minute before her mind came to a conclusion,"Team Ebisu would like some of the baseballs right? They're still just children, and we could give the rest to the Villager children."

"Alright Baa-Chan! And I'm all for passing out baseballs to the children but unless you want to have a drink early, we'd best work on those papers."

Tsunade looked slightly stunned,"Since when did you care about my paperwork?"

"Today actually. Since I'm gonna be Hokage one day, I'd figure I'd start watching how you do paperwork so I'll already know what to do."

Tsunade was slightly taken aback, Naruto would usually sit and complain in her office about how he was bored and how he'd rather have a mission to do than sit around and watch Tsunade do paperwork. Tsunade would've much rather have listened to Shizune's screaming at her for being asleep than having Naruto complain all day. At least Shizune's stops after a few minutes, Naruto's complaints kept going on and on to the point where Tsunade had downed two more bottles of Sake than she regularly would have. But she loved Naruto, and she much preferred to have Naruto as her personal assistant rather than some stranger who could be a spy from one of the opposing villages or one of the other Gakis from the village she didn't really care about.

Since Naruto became her assistant, he had been mostly organizing scrolls and other important documents to what Naruto thought most to least important. Although Naruto did have a few mix-ups, he did good enough to be kept as an assistant. Sometimes he was forced to stay extra to fix his mistakes but his training was made up.

Tsunade did have to convince (more like demand) Kakashi to allow Naruto to miss training sessions with Team Seven so he could work on some things for her. All that was fixed for Naruto with longer training days with Mighty Guy and Rock Lee. And although Naruto usually crashed on his bed after the training sessions, he did feel faster and more powerful. He's managing to even dodge most of Sakura's attempted punches to his head and catch her fists.

"Maa, Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed behind his head as he and Tsunade walked side by side to the village.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you start training me?"

"Oh, did you want me to stop?" Tsunade asked with a smile as she turned to face Naruto.

"N-NO! I'm just asking since Sakura-Chan is already one of your apprentices with Shizune and..." Naruto trailed off at the evil eye Tsunade was giving him. He sheepishly smiled at her, which she gave a smirk back.

"I started training you because even though Jiraiya did a good job with you, your Rasengans could be stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Yes, you see. Your Rasengans and Rasen Shurikens are strong, but imagine how much more powerful it'd be if you used super strength to increase the force of your Rasengans and the strength to throw your Rasen Shuriken?"

"Oh man! That would be devastating wouldn't it!? And using the Kage Bunshin Jutsu WITH the strength!? Kami-Sama they wouldn't stand a chance against me!" Naruto laughed, his mouth flashing his signature smile.

Tsunade snickered at this, Naruto hadn't realize what he could become until now with the training Tsunade was providing for him.

_'Did you hear that Kyuubi? Baa-Chan is gonna make me the GREATEST NINJA IN THE WHOLE VILLAGE!' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi, who gave a sigh.

**"You said the same thing about that "Ero-Sannin" guy, yet all he did was pick up women and spend your money." **

_"But Tsunade Baa-Chan isn't like Ero-Sannin! She doesn't roll that way! She is definitely teaching me something even though they hurt like Hell!"_

**"Whatever you say Baka, just don't come complaining to me if her training isn't working out like you thought it would." **

_"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT STUPID FOX!"_

**"Whatever.."**

The rest of the trip was silent as they approached the doors of the Hokage Tower. The Shinobi and Council members all were scrambled within, trying to get through the crowds and to where they needed to go. The Tower was always busy like this, cramming with different teams awaiting their missions and Villagers in need of escorts. Tsunade sometimes felt claustrophobic with the crowds but she learned to just ignore it and continue with her day.

The amount of paperwork that awaited Tsunade when she arrived through the doors was piled high in stacks on and off her desk, a few piles almost reached the sealing. Tsunade paled at the sight of paperwork.

"Naruto, get my bottle of Sake, this is gonna be a LOOOOONNG day!"

"Yes Baa-Chan!" Naruto replied before getting the Sake from Tsunade's secret hiding spot.

Tsunade had barely made a dent in the paperwork while Naruto filed the finished ones into the appropriate areas that Tsunade could retrieve them from later. Each time Naruto finished one job, Naruto had another stack waiting to be organized and filed away.

"Kami-sama Tsunade, how long have we been training? There was only one stack when we left!" Naruto exclaimed as he filed away another pile of papers, only to be greeted by a third tall pile of finished papers.

"We've been training for 5 hours Naruto...Welcome to a day in the life of the Hokage.." Tsunade mumbled as she tried to focus on the paper she was currently reading.

"Maa... Well, a little paperwork isn't gonna stop me from-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Shizune entering through the door.

"Tsunade-Sama. Naruto-Kun." Shizune greeted them both with a warm smile.

"Ah, Shizune. Come to check on me?" Tsunade joked, earning a grin from Shizune.

"Not anymore, since Naruto became your assistant, you've stopped sleeping on the job as often as you used to." Shizune pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true Baa-Chan, why is that?" Naruto asked Tsunade, earning a mumbled response.

"What was that Tsunade?" Shizune asked, leaning in with her ear in Tsunade's direction to listen better.

Tsunade gave another mumbled response, slightly louder but still as jumbled.

"Come on Baa-Chan! What is it!" Naruto exclaimed to Tsunade, who folded her arms before speaking coherently.

"I want to set a better example for Naruto..." Tsunade told them.

"Is that so? That's very...considerate of you Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied, considering Tsunade's drinking, sleeping, and gambling problem.

"Look, if Naruto were to become Hokage, I don't want him to end up sleeping on the job as often as I did or to have a huge gambling problem. So I've stopped gambling OFTEN, I haven't stopped permanently."

"What about your drinking Baa-Chan? Would you stop that to set a good example for me?" Naruto asked with a slight sing-song in his voice.

"No." was Tsunade's only answer.

"Tsunade-Sama, before I forget why I'm here The Land of Waves sent a Carrier Pigeon here. I read it and it said that The Land of Waves have sent a request for food and they haven't received a signature of approval or disapproval yet."

"A Food request? I've never seen a request by them...Did you Naruto?" Tsunade asked the blonde, earning a longful look before remembering.

"I think I saw something from The Land of Waves somewhere..." Naruto replied.

"Somewhere!? You mean to tell me you don't know where you filed it?" Tsunade's tone of voice raised slightly,"Shizune, when did that request come?"

"About two weeks ago.."

"Two weeks ago!? Naruto! What did you do to that request?!" Tsunade demanded to know, standing straight up from her desk and glaring at Naruto.

"I-I-I dont' k-know Tsunade Baa-Chan! The request must've been stuck to other papers or something! I-I-I'll find it! I promise!"

"You better find it TODAY Naruto! I need that paper to sign an official approval or else villagers will starve. Search through every cabinet in here and the other room until you find it! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Tsunade shrieked.

"Y-YES TSUNADE-SAMA!" Naruto yelped, leaving the Hokage room to search through the Second Cabinet room. Not because he thinks he left it there, but to get away from Tsunade and save himself from physical abuse.

"YOU BETTER HURRY UP IF YOU WANT TO PERFORM FOR HINATA'S BIRTHDAY!" was the last thing Naruto heard before he closed the door of the Second Cabinet room.

'_Crap! Hinata's birthday was tonight! I'd really better hurry if I want to give her the best gift ever!'_

__"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A dozen Narutos appeared before the original, Naruto clapped once and told them "We've got a Food request from The Land of Waves we have to find, LET'S GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**They're not my parents?  
(Rewritten)**

**I felt that the original story could be better, so I decided to rewrite it.**

* * *

Naruto and his clones had been scrambled all over the Second Cabinet room, some high up to the cabinets that were near the ceiling, and some low to the cabinets on the floor. The real Naruto was becoming stressed, Hinata's birthday was soon, if he didn't find the Food request paper then he's sure to be in deeper shit with Tsunade.

"Come on come on! Where did I put that stupid paper!?" Naruto yelled in frustration, crumbling up useless paper that kept tricking him to believing that it was the paper he was looking for,"At this rate, I'll probably miss Hinata's birthday! No way! I promised her I'd be there, along with a special gift! I gotta keep that promise! I gotta keep looking!"

With that, the many Narutos continued to search through the endless seas of filed paper and some scrolls within the Second Cabinet room. Each paper looked the same until reading the contents, to prove that they were either old and useless, confirmation of a retrieval or shipping, and history of each Teams' mission as well as whether they were successful or not.

Naruto was looking through the piles of paper when he heard one of his clones begin to lose their footing. Naruto looked up in time to see his clone grab the cabinet and take it down along with him.

"KUSO!" Naruto yelled before dashing to the falling cabinet.

The clone disappeared before he hit the ground while the original Naruto rushed to the falling cabinet. He didn't want Tsunade to hear the loud crash, for he feared she'd blow a fuse if she saw a whole cabinet full of important scrolls and documents scattered all over the area.

That had already happened once, Naruto would be damned if he let it happen again.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he dove upward and forward for the falling cabinet. He could already see one of the three cabinets begin to slide out as he extended his hands out to catch it.

Naruto's eyes widened when the cabinet edge ricocheted off of his finger tips and began to fall in the other direction.

'FUCK!'

Naruto landed and cringed at the loud crash that echoed through the room and possibly through the hallway of the Hokage Tower. Hundreds of different colored scrolls and white document papers were scattered all over the floor as well as the empty file cabinet drawers. Naruto silently said his prayers when he heard the familiar stomping of the Hokage coming towards the room. His body already at a safe distance away from the door when he heard the door slide open to reveal an angry looking Hokage and her concerned brunette assistant behind her. Tsunade's face held a large tint of red when her Hazel eyes gazed over the huge mess on the floor, then darted to Naruto.

Tsunade was too angry to say anything, she had no time for something like this. She rubbed her temples when she felt the approach of a headache come her way.

"Naruto, you better clean and reorganize all these scrolls and documents _NOW_!" Tsunade growled, Naruto's aqua eyes shaking as he nodded his head.

"And you can forget about going to Hinata's birthday." Tsunade added.

Naruto's eyes widened at this,"WHAT!?"

"You heard me Naruto!" Tsunade retorted, "Do you see this mess!? It will take you ALL NIGHT to clean this and reorganize it to how it was!"

"But Hinata's party is in about an hour! I made a promise to her and I refuse to break it! Can't I just go perform then come back and clean this up?"

"So you can be just as careless next time and allow me to let you off the hook? No Naruto, as much as I would like for you to just leave a Shadow Clone here to clean this while you go perform, but it was a Shadow Clone that caused this mess in the first place!"

Naruto looked stunned for a minute,"How did you know?"

"I didn't, not until now.." Tsunade answered, throwing Naruto a smug look while he facepalmed.

"Baa-Chan, can I at least send Hinata a Shadow Clone to sing to her?" Naruto asked, his eyes large and pleading.

Tsunade just frowned with one eyebrow arched and her hands on her hips, she and Naruto holding their stares.

"Naruto..I'll have Shizune personally send Hinata a note sending your sincere apologies. You or a Shadow Clone are NOT going to perform tonight, you will stay here and clean up this damn mess. I mean it." Tsunade said sternly, turning around and sliding the door shut, leaving an upset Naruto behind.

Tsunade didn't want to upset Naruto,but she needed to show him that she won't let him off the hook so easily again. She had let him off the hook multiple times for his troublemaking as well as his screw ups, but the huge mess really drew the line for Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama, don't you think you were a little harsh on Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked Tsunade, who looked over her shoulder for the brunette to explain,"I mean, he has been looking forward to this for a while. He DID make a promise to the sweet girl..."

"There's always next year Shizune. I stand by my decision. If I continue to let him off the hook he'll be careless and continue this."

"But Tsunade-Sama, couldn't you have just allowed the Shadow Clone to go instead of him? He's not exactly AT the party, but Hinata still gets her gift."

"Shizune..Shut up. I told him no." Tsunade replied, rubbing her temples again.

Naruto would be damned if he let Baa-Chan force him to break his promise to Hinata. He had made this promise a long time ago, and no way would he let a little paper mishap stop him. Naruto sat down on the floor, putting his brain to work.

'Alright, I'll send a Shadow Clone over to the party to perform since Baa-Chan would suspect something if I went and left a clone here.. The clone will surely know the lyrics and notes, and Tsunade won't suspect a thing!'

Naruto did the hand signs for the Jutsu while keeping his Chakra to a minimum so Tsunade didn't sense something. The clone appeared right next to him, waiting for his orders.

"Go to Hinata's party located at the Hyuga clan house and perform for her the song. My guitar is in the Hyuga's main room. It's the only orange thing there, you can't miss it. Oh! And be careful, Shizune will be there to deliver a message giving my apologies that I couldn't make it. Don't get caught." Naruto ordered barely audible enough for the clone to hear.

The clone nodded and silently slipped out of the sliding door, leaving the real Naruto to tend to his duties.

"Alright, this paper is...a completed D Rank mission about that woman and her cat..Poor cat."

_~2 hours later~_

"Uuuhhh...And this is...Another piece of something.." Naruto mumbled against his hand. His eyes droopy from how bored he was.

Naruto wasn't even close to halfway done with the first drawer of the cabinet. The room was a dull silence and he had absolutely nothing to entertain himself except talk to Kyuubi, but Kyuubi wasn't much of a talker. His clone had already reported back to him successfully avoiding the brunette. He said that he had definitely surprised the birthday girl after she was just informed that he would not arrive. He also added that the girl had also "fallen asleep" with a face as red as a tomato and a huge smile after he finished his successfully performance **(Fainted :3)**.

All Naruto had to make sure was that Tsunade never found out.

The blonde continued to shuffle through more documents and scrolls, each one looking plain and the same in his aqua eyes that he almost missed his name being mentioned in one of the scrolls.

Almost.

'Hey Kyuubi, look what I found!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind, picking up the blood red scroll from the jumbled mess of papers and other scrolls.

**"What? What's so important?" **Kyuubi grumbled to Naruto.

'It's a scroll, and it has my name in it...Called 'Kyuubi Sealing; Naruto Uzumaki'.' Naruto answered, examining the scroll all over.

**"Then open it.."**

'I can't, there's a seal too out of my league for me to unseal it... Maybe Tsunade-Sama will unseal it for me. Don't you think Kyuubi?'

**"Mah, then go to the old hag and have her open it, and leave me alone."**

'You're pretty boring Kyuubi...'

**"Being sealed inside some teenager for 16 years isn't really a treat..."**

'Yeah, yeah.. But you could at least say more than just one sentence you know?'

**"Whatever, let me nap... It's all I **_**can**_** do that won't drive me insane."**

Naruto just stayed quiet to let the Demon fox nap. This was how all of their conversations ended, with the fox wanting to nap. At first Naruto would constantly wake him up when he was 6 years old for giggles. But the fox would get him back by roaring as loud as he could in his mind, having him believe there were monsters in his room during the night.

It was most effective during thunder storms.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed through the door, opening it without waiting for Tsunade's permission.

"What do you want gaki?" Tsunade asked, looking up from her pile of papers she was currently filling out.

"I found this scroll and I was kinda hoping if you could open it for me.." Naruto asked, placing the scroll on Tsunade's desk.

"Hmm.."Kyuubi Sealing; Naruto Uzumaki"... Why do you want me to open this again Naruto?" Tsunade asked, looking up at the other blonde.

"It has my name on it, and I already know about the Kyuubi within me. There can't possibly be anything that I don't know about in this scroll."

"Hmm...Let me have a look in it first, just to be sure Naruto..." Tsunade replied, looking at the seals closely to see what hand signs she'd have to use to unseal it.

'_Hmm...There's two seals right next to each other, shouldn't be a problem. The hand signs aren't long, just a little tricky to form.' _ Tsunade said to herself before placing the scroll on her desk.

In a blur, too fast for even Naruto to catch, she performed the hand signs required to break the two seals of the scroll.

"BREAK!" Tsunade demanded, causing a large poof of smoke in the room.

Tsunade was surprised to find an even more complicated seal on the scroll directly under the two seals on top. This seal was a lot more advanced than anything she had ever done.

"What the?" Tsunade questioned, looking at the seal on the scroll.

"What's wrong Tsunade-Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked, seeing her look at the seal with confusion.

"This seal...It's like whoever sealed it, didn't want anyone to open it... It's best to just lock this up and forget about this Naruto..." Tsunade told the other blonde, taking the scroll and putting it in a drawer in her desk.

"But Baa-Chan!" Naruto started, but was shushed by Tsunade.

"Don't start Naruto..Just listen, okay?" Tsunade warned him, getting a nod.

"Yes Tsunade..." Naruto replied, lowering his head and turning around, leaving Tsunade in her office.

'Not yet Baa-Chan..I'm not giving up just like that!'


End file.
